Sonny
Sonny was a member of the Groovy Gang on The Venture Bros. Sonny first appeared in [[¡Viva Los Muertos!|''¡Viva Los Muertos!]] where he and his gang encountered the Venture family at the Venture Compound. At the end of the episode, he was killed by Brock Samson. He was later resurrected by Dr. Venture as a zombie, renamed '''Sonnystein'. Character History [[¡Viva Los Muertos!|''¡Viva Los Muertos!]] Sonny is the paranoid member of the Groovy Gang. He is mainly seen with the gang's dog Groovy, who unbeknownst to the others can speak but will only do so with Sonny, much to his chagrin. Groovy is depicted telling Sonny to do terrible things, saying that Sonny was chosen by their "Master"--which probably means that Sonny is an unwitting servant of The Master or, given that he is seen taking "groovy treats"(most likely pills) it is likely he is just a "fucking lunatic" and merely hallucinates the dog's voice. Sonny definitely believes that Groovy speaks, though, firmly stating to the others "And this dog fucking talks, man!" During one of the group's trips, he and Groovy were responsible for at least one Hank and Dean death after encountering the brothers while suffering from paranoia. He bashed them to death with a flashlight while Groovy tore them to pieces. Years later, Sonny would meet the Ventures again and--knowing that he killed them before--immediately assume they were ghosts. He tries to warn the others, who don't believe him until they see the boys with their own eyes. The Groovy Gang pursues the boys to kill them again but end up chasing them into the cloning lab where many clone slugs of the boys are being prepared. Sonny and the group then meet Venturestein who, while tripping on a now dead clone slug, ends up accidentally killing Groovy. The group tries to flee but end up crossing paths with an energized Brock Samson, who attacks Ted. When Sonny tries to save Ted he is killed by Brock who, after twisting Ted's arm, makes him shoot Sonny. While slowly dying, Sonny's last words are "I feel cold, man" as Dr. Venture considers making him and Ted a part of his latest Venturestein project. [[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]] Dr. Venture goes through with his plan and Sonny appears again in ''Venture Libre'' as a zombie. Now renamed Sonnystein, he is one of the zombies to be shipped off to Central America to serve as expendable troops and to quell a group of protesters by blowing themselves up. Sonnystein is later freed by Venturestein who takes him, Ted (also now a zombie), and other zombies into the jungle where they learn that there are mad scientists conducting terrible experiments on unwilling subjects. The zombies start a march through the jungle, killing the scientists and having the Abominations join their ranks. The now-large army soon set up base in an abandoned Meso-American temple in Puerto Bahia. Sonnystein and Tedstein begin serving as personal bodyguards to Venturestein alongside the rest of the troops. It is shown that Sonny still possesses a little of his paranoia and his penchant for the word "zoinkies", though it is unclear whether or not Sonny remembers his old life. Episode Appearances Season 2 *[[¡Viva Los Muertos!|''¡Viva Los Muertos!]] Season 5 *[[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]] Trivia * Sonny is a parody mashup of Norville "Shaggy" Rogers from ''Scooby Doo'' and David Berkowitz the "Son of Sam" killer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Death By Samson Category:Voiced By Paul Boocock Category:U.R.G.H. Category:Abominations